


High School Musical: Stressful Year

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Nonbinary Kelsi, more realistic, non-Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: This is a remake of the third movie in the trilogy. There won't be many songs sung, though the meaning behind some lyrics might be in their thoughts. I don't own these characters; Disney does. Troy has been broken up with Gabriella since they had a fight at Lava Springs. Troy eventually came to his senses and quit his job, leading to Sharpay to revoke her prohibition on the staff performing. Gabriella had quit as well, leaving for Albuquerque for the remainder of the summer. It starts in the fall when the school year is first starting.
Relationships: Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans & Kelsi Nielsen, Troy Bolton/Sharpay Evans, Zeke Baylor/Sharpay Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	High School Musical: Stressful Year

_Back to school. It's my senior year. Basketball is going to end soon, and then I'm left with theater. Who would've expected that? This time last year, I didn't even know Gabriella. So, what's different? Chad's got a girlfriend. But Gabriella's gone. I doubt she'll sign up for drama class this year. My name's already on it, under the Evans Twins. There are only six minutes left of the game._

Troy is sweating, breathing heavily on the basketball court. He glances out into the stands, catching a few eyes. He's able to find Kelsi, though she's on her phone. Martha is one of the cheerleaders, on the sidelines by the benched players. He also sees Taylor, cheering loudly. Troy takes in a breath and groups with his team. As he talks over the next play, Chad's mind drifts from the game. He catches Taylor's eye.

_Man! A year ago, it was basketball, junkyard, basketball. Now I'm actually making something of myself. This game ends soon, and basketball will be over for high school. And I'm not even mad. I've got my girl. If I can keep away from the bobcat and her dancing lackey, this'll be a good year._

Chad has been mindlessly playing, and soon there are only two minutes left. Jason gets hurt, and Troy brings Rocketman into the game. Taylor watches on, thinking about her future as she cheers on the basketball team in its final moments.

_Chad has definitely found his calling. While I'm away studying law, I hope he's somewhere close by playing ball. Baseball if not basketball. He was an alright caddy over the summer. Maybe he could get an assistive job if he gets cut from a team. Then I'll graduate college, and we'll get married off my first paycheck. We'll have a couple of kids…_

Kelsi had originally been watching the game, but they had gotten a distress text in the last ten minutes of the game.

> **To: Kelsi**
> 
> **From: Ryan**
> 
> _R u not done?_

> **To: Ryan**
> 
> **From: Kelsi**
> 
> _Relax, Ry. 10 min._

> **To: Kelsi**
> 
> **From: Ryan**
> 
> _Shar shoved all her shit on me_
> 
> **To: Ryan**
> 
> **From: Kelsi**
> 
> _Thought she was w/ you_

> **To: Kelsi**
> 
> **From: Ryan**
> 
> _Shes @ the game. For Zeke_

> **To: Ryan**
> 
> **From: Kelsi**
> 
> _R they dating? o.O_

> **To: Kelsi**
> 
> **From: Ryan**
> 
> _Don't know, don't care. WTH r you?_

Kelsi looks up from their phone. There's less than a minute left of the game. They notice their ex, Jason, is sitting out. They find his replacement and make a silent prayer as they maneuver their way down the bleachers. As Kelsi nears the doors, they notice Sharpay wearing a pink Wildcats jersey. Kelsi shakes their head and leans on the door as the clock ticks down. Seven… six… Troy passes the ball… four… Rocketman stares at it… two… he shoots. Kelsi slips out the door as the Wildcats erupt in cheers. They've won their last game of the year. Kelsi smiles to themself as they meet Ryan onstage in the auditorium.

"Why? Why'd you _need_ to go to the game?"

"I was worried about Troy." They answer honestly.

Ryan scoffs. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Ry, he took it hard when Gabi broke up with him this summer."

Ryan stares back incredulously. "Seriously? They've already broken up _twice_ this year! Once in, like, February, and then again in June. Face it; they're just not meant for each other."

Kelsi doesn't say anything. It hadn't really occurred to them, but Ryan's right. Silently, they begin to help him gather Sharpay's belongings. She has her own dressing room, bought with the Evans family money. They unhinge the lights together. As they're walking up the ramp, looking over the sign-up sheet, Ryan notices a wistful look on Kelsi's face. The list includes Sharpay Evans; Ryan Evans; Troy Bolton; Taylor McKessie; Rocketman; Kelsi Nielsen. From last year's sheet, only Chad and Gabriella are missing. Ryan's eyes widen, grabbing Kelsi's arm before they can reach the door.

"Why did he sign up?"

They shrug, biting their lip. "Because he had fun?"


End file.
